If You're not the one
by HubiKoshi
Summary: Kim and Shego stands in the empty theater and sings. That's the best way I can put it


Ok...aaaay. This... story is strange. Even in my own opinion. Well I was listening to music and then it struck me. When that song started I imagined Kim and Shego singing it together and acting according to it. The author is Daniel Bedingfield and the title "If You're not the one" I used the lyrics and cut off part of the chorus so it's not repeating itself... I don't really know what to think about this one so Just enjoy. Oh And One more thing I Strongly advise you to Listen to the song while reading it.

Disclaimer: Neither "Kim Possible" nor "If You're not the one" belongs to me so don't sue me okay ??

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Kimmie**

Kim stood there in the middle of stage in empty theater looking into Shego's eyes. Suddenly she approached villainess to touch her cheeks with small warm hands and started singing

"If you're not the one  
Then why does my soul feel glad today" 

Than she gently took older woman's hand and placed it within her smaller ones

"If you're not the one  
Then why does my hand fit yours this way" 

Than she hugged gently other woman and placed her head on taller woman's breast listening to the fast beating of her heart

"If you are not mine  
Then why does your heart return my call" 

Her legs seemed to shake a bit when she encircled olive-skinned woman's neck looking for support

"If you are not mine  
Would I have the strength to stand at all"

Her head raised when she came into eye-to-eye contact with her beloved. Her body withdrawn a little while her hands took gloves-protected hands and removed protective borders touching gentle sensitive skin. She focused her sight on those green-eyes

"I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with" 

**Shego**

Shego broke contact and withdrawn a little, turned around and covered her eyes still withdrawing, pain sounded in her voice

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you 

Pale-skinned woman touched her breast, place where her heart was beating madly

"Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms"

Shego found herself in Kimmie's arms, red-head was cuddling her and petting taller woman's head. Villainess continued to sing. Tears run down her face

"If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed" 

Kim gently kissed her lover's cheeks licking off tears while the pale-skinned woman whispered sadly

"If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head" 

She broke the contact once again and withdrawn to the wall than slowly reached for Kimmie, her hands were shaking

"If you're not for me  
Then why does this distance maim my life  
If you're not for me  
Then why do I dream of you as my wife"

**Kimmie**

Red-head gazed for few astonished seconds and fall into arms of older woman this time it was teenager's eyes to let out tears

"I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through"

She clasped her lover's hands in her own and continued

"And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with" 

Slender hero placed her head in the curve of Shego's neck and whispered gently

"And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life" 

**Shego**

Villainess slowly bent her head and touched Kim's whispering to her ear

"Cause I miss you  
Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away" 

Shego gently took Kim's hand and placed it on her heart, she could barely breathe. Than she bent down and gently inhaled sweet scent of her red-head Love, her whole body was trembling

"And I breathe you  
Into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today" 

Than she broke the contact again and started running while her eyes were spilling tears

"Cause I love you  
Whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side" 

She was ready to jump trough the window but someone stopped her, gentle strong hands clenched around her waist. She was easily turned around, she wanted it to happened. Both of them trembling, both of them crying. Both of them connected their lips in sweet mind-numbing embrace of the lips


End file.
